Dream's Den
The Dream's Den Embrace is the signature technique of the Shimizu Clan Overview The user, tapping twice on the seal on their thigh, creates a rift that gives access to the Shimizu clan own dimension, the Dream's Den. The user can teleport a person or a object in using a special seal applied to it. It can also be used to instantly teleport a people or a object using the Dream's Den as a "tunnel", like the Flying Thunder God Technique, but in a shorter range. This technique can be used in battle, teleporting the enemy into a arena previously created by the user, which can be full of weapons, traps and such. However, entering suddenly into the Den with a non clan member is chakra-expensive. Dream's Den The Dream's Den (夢想巣窟, Musō Sōkutsu) is the personal dimension of the Shimizu clan. Created by the founder of the clan by meditating using her chakra during her entire life, giving her descendants the seal key, before dying when the dimension was created. The objective of the founder was to create a perfect and ideal inner world, where her whole clan can find refuge in periods of sadness, anger, hate, and such. The Dream's Den consists of a huge floating island in the void, of the size of a whole country where all biomes are represented, with a village in the dead center of the island. The village is divided in squares, around a central black cube in the center being the founder's tomb. Each "square" in the village, called archs, is the personal land of a Shimizu, and is created when the seal is applied to a newborn baby. The closer to the tomb is one's land, the more important the person is to the clan. For the Shimizu clan, the Dream's Den is entirely alterable, creating small objects and entire buildings alike, using two different ways: *The first, called "soft" (柔らかい, yawarakai) is the way of creating the desired object using chakra-infused meditation, using normal amounts of chakra, but it requires a long time for large objects or building, even for the skillest members. *The second, called "rough" (荒い, arai), created later, is the way of creating the desired object on a short time-span, using tremendous amounts of chakra at once and "bursting" it when breaking the seal. This method is extremely dangerous and will always kill the user, making it forbidden to any Shimizu unless there's no other solutions. The Dream's Den consists of a huge floating island in the void, of the size of a whole country where all biomes are represented, with a village in the dead center of the island. The village is divided in squares, around a central black cube in the center being the founder's tomb. Each "square" in the village, called archs, is the personal land of a Shimizu, and is created when the seal is applied to a newborn baby. The closer to the tomb is one's land, the more important the person is to the clan. Category:DRAFT